The present mass screening method for the detection of gonorrhea is a bacteriological method. It requires two to seven days for completion because it necessitates waiting for growth of a colony of gonococcus organisms in an appropriate culture medium and confirmatory biochemical reactions by growth in a fermentation medium, such as shown in Table I. Moreover, the bacteriological method requires that a specimen of the gonorrhea caused discharge arrive at the testing laboratory with the fragile gonococcus organism still viable, a natural time limit of as little as two days. There is real need for improvement.
A serological method which would be capable of detecting antibodies in a blood sample would be highly desirable for use in a mass screening program to demonstrate that an individual may be currently suffering from gonorrhea or had been infected in the past. Individuals reacting positively could then be tested by the bacteriological method to determine if the infection is current. Several serological methods have been reported, but none is completely satisfactory. The primary reason for dissatisfaction has been the low sensitivity and the high number of false positive reactions.
A serological method has now been developed which substantially alleviates the difficulties with known serological techniques, and is suitable for use in mass screening programs as an adjunct to the bacteriological method with substantial elimination of false positive reactions.